The Science of Magic
by Pleasanttrouble
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are thrown to Amestris.. and meet a few people from Skulduggery's past. this could be interesting.
1. 1: The Gate

The tall, skinny man stood under the tree, avoiding the majority of the rain. He could have just manipulated the water around himself but didn't bother. The rain that did penetrate through the foliage landed on his hat, a black so deep it could barely be distinguished from the surrounding darkness. The sound of his phone broken the deafening silence. Dipping a bony hand into his pocket he brought out a phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," he greeted the caller in his usually velvety voice.

"Hey, Skul-man, you need to get to my place now. Bring that girl with you. I'll explain when you get here." was all that was said before the phone was disconnected.

Finbar's regularly tone of voice had been replaced by a one of panic. The only times that Skulduggery had heard him sound like that had been during end of world scenarios. End of the world scenarios weren't surprising to him, but still he never looked forward to them. He slipped the phone back into his pocket and walked to his car, a 1954 Bentley Continental r-type, one of only 208 ever made, he would tell this to anyone who asked.

Before getting in he manipulated the water of his coat and away from him, to avoid ruining the inside of his precious vehicle. The drive to Haggard was event less, though he that would end when he got to his destination.

He parked the car around the block and walked back to her house, manipulating the air to keep the rain off this time, then manipulating it to raise him to the roof of her house. He was quite thankful to the darkness for hiding him. He leaned over the edge and gently rapped his knuckles on the glass of her window. The sixteen years old girl looked up from her desk, and if it had been a few years earlier she would have screamed. Seeing a living skeleton hanging outside your window could be considered scary by some. After seeing him almost daily for three years, she just grinned when she saw her partner. She got up and walked over to open the window. When the window was open he didn't enter, though. He just sat on her roof not moving.

"Skulduggery? Are you just going to sit out there and get soaked or come in and talk?" there was no response. Skulduggery hadn't moved the slightest bit. She turned to see what he was looking but saw nothing. Turning back she saw Skulduggery almost shaking in fear. Her entire vision turned a blinding white. In this new world there was herself, Skulduggery, a huge set of double doors, and a grinning shadow. It was on the shadow that Skulduggery's eyes were locked.

"It seems we meet again Mr. Al-che-mi-st."

"Truth, you know I can't have opened the gate because you have taken it from me, and there are none in this world, so what are we doing here?" Skulduggery said, rising to his feet from the crouching position he had been in on Valkyrie's roof.

"No, but someone else did. Anyway I am sending you back, and since someone else opened the gate to move you I must give you back this." the thing, Truth, said as another set of doors appeared to their left. This set was elaborately carved with what looked like thousands of elaborate circle with varying designs.

With the appearance of the gate Skulduggery shuddered from the return of the science to him. "Know that I have that back, I wish for two facts that should be included in the deal. Who open the gate to retrieve Valkyrie and me and where are we going?"

"Both of those questions will be answered upon your arival, and coincidently, your return. I do believe, however, that she requires some knowledge before you go." Truth said, acknowledging Valkyrie's presence.

The gate behind Truth opened and thousands of black hands reached for her, pulling her toward it. "And don't worry of a toll, this is of no charge to either of you." Once she was inside the gate closed and her head was filled with so much information it could burst, though all the info was about her past and of her family history, nothing that could be of any importance. Eventually all the info caused her to pass out.

When she awoke she was lying on a cold stone. Looking up she saw that she was surrounded by a large group of gun-holding people dressed in blue army uniforms. All the guns were pointed at her on the ground.

"Hell, not this again." she muttered.


	2. 2: Reunions

_**A/N: sorry for all the delays on stories, I was studying for finals, and lose track for my train of thought in writing the stories. Since I forgot to in the first chapter, or any of my stories for that matter, then I should do it now. **_**I own nothing, even the ideas in the stories, those go to other stories and my friends and mom.**_** That should about do it. Anyway on with the story. Also R+R.**_

Waking up surrounded by people with guns is never good, but when you don't know where you are, it's even worse. She looked around for Skulduggery and she saw an unconscious teen lying next to her wearing Skulduggery's suit and hat. His hair was almost gold in color and if he opened his eyes she would have expected them to be a cobalt blue. She looked back to the people around her and raised her arms in a sign of surrender. All the guns were lowered and some were put away. A blond woman walked forward and crouched down in front of Valkyrie and looked her over for weapons. When none were visible she spoke, "Who are you and who is your companion?"

There was a rustle of fabric and both looked over to see the boy in Skulduggery's clothes get up. His eyes weren't blue, as Valkyrie expected, but a molten gold, the same color as his hair. The woman seemed taken aback at the person and most of the men around them stood at attention and saluted. The woman in front of them rose and ran to the building they were in front of. The boy walked over to Valkyrie and helped her up. "Valkyrie, are you okay? What did truth show you? Did he take anything from you?" the voice was unmistakably that of her partner but it didn't have the usual glide, it was as if he was really worried about her.

"I'm fine Skulduggery. That is you right? What happened?"

"Yes it's me, and Truth gave me back my body back along with another branch of magic I lost a long time ago."

"Why are they all saluting you?"

"What?" and then he noticed the small troop of people around them with guns, all saluting him. Just then the crowd parted and the blond woman returned with a tall dark haired man and another teen with gold hair, but his eyes were a silver instead of the gold of Skulduggery's. Skulduggery looked as if he had seen a ghost, or the family that was killed by Serpine all those years ago. Skulduggery stepped forward but then sank into a position, as if he were planing to fight. At seeing this Valkyrie did so as well.

"Niisan?" The boy with the silver eyes ran forward, but was stopped by the blond woman. "No, Al, we can't sure he's not Envy in disguise." the dark haired man said.

At the mention of the boys man Skulduggery straightened from the fighting position to stand at his full height of six feet. The man looked surprised at skulduggery's height and then promptly passed out against the woman. Skulduggery raised an eyebrow and smiled at the scene. And then the smile faltered, and he almost passed out al well. He had just realized where he was. He was back home. He was back in Amestris. He was in central. Valkyrie went over to him and helped him stay up. "You okay?" she asked, surprised by Skulduggery's reaction.

"Yes, thank you." he said a little shakily. He then called over to the three, well the two who were still standing. "Lieutenant Hawkeye? Is that you, and the Colonel?" with this he began to walk toward her. The whole troop raised there guns at him, stopping his approach.

The blond visibly jumped at the sound of her name and turned toward Skulduggery and Val. She gave the unconscious colonel to the boy and walked toward the two motioning for the battalion to lower there guns. All did and she removed a small hand gun from her side holster. "Would you please remove your jacket and shirt. I need to check something" she said pointing the gun at him. Not menacingly but in a way of warning.

Skulduggery seemed to know what she wanted and began to unbutton the jacket of his suit. After removing it he gave it to Valkyrie, which she held without argument, as if knowing how important this was. Also, there was the fact that she was wondering what was going on. He then removed the white shirt he was wearing to reveal a tone chest and abs and a multitude of scars. What everyone stared at though was his right arm. Or at east what used to be his arm. Instead there was a mechanical arm, gleaming in the light. Hawkeye put her gun away and hugged him. Both Skulduggery and Val were surprised by this. Skulduggery recovered first and hugged her back quickly, then extracted himself from the embrace and walked toward the silver eyed boy from earlier. "Alphonse, how long have I been gone?" Skulduggery asked when he reached the boys side.

"Three years, Niisan." the boy said, starting to cry. He grabbing on to Skulduggery like he would disappear, fearing he would.


	3. 3: Introductions

The two blondes stood together hugging, one bawling his eyes out, the other looking relieved and happy. Skulduggery tried to cheer the other blonde up, but only managed to make him cry harder. After another five minutes of this Al finally managed to calm down enough to talk again. "N-niisan, where have you been, after the fight with father and my body was returned I was told you disappeared. We all thought you were dead."

Through these episodes Valkyrie is just standing there looking confused and a little left out. "Skulduggery, um, since you seem to know everyone, could you, possibly, introduce them?" Valkyrie said a little uncomfortably.

Everyone turned in surprise, seeming to have forgotten about her. " Ah, yes, great idea Val. If we can wake Colonel Bastard here, then everyone will introduce themselves and we could tell our story to them."

"I'm already awake, shortie. And I really would have thought you would be mature by know." Skulduggery bristled and slipped back into fighting position.

"Sir," Hawkeye broke in "you really shouldn't greet him with that. You were nearly as frantic as Al in searching for Edward. Ed, calm down, he didn't mean it, he just doesn't know how to deal with reunions."

"Fine, and Colonel, how about a spar after the explanations are complete?"

"Sounds good, FullMetal," The colonel said, smiling for the first time.

"Excellent," Skulduggery replied, smiling as well.

"Um, Skulduggery, did you forget about introductions?" Valkyrie broke in finally.

"Oh, yes, quite right. Lets start with myself." Skulduggery said, "My name is Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, hero of the people. If you wish you could continue calling me Skulduggery or you could call me Ed, as most do." he finished tipping his hat to her.

This took her aback, she had stumbled across the name in a few cases, never paying it much notice. Then she introduced herself to the surrounding people "I am Stephanie Edgley, Miss Valkyrie Cain, killler of gods, Decedent of the first Mages, detective partner to the great skeleton detective, Skulduggery Pleasant." She said, giving a little bow to the crowd around her.

Everyone gasped, except Ed and Val. Val looked confused "what did I say?" she asked Ed.

"It was the 'Killer of gods' bit I think. The only person they know to do that is standing before. But," he said turning to the group around them "those who managed to kill a homonculus, please come here." Four people walk toward him; Hawkeye, the blond woman from before, the dark haired Colonel, a buff man with a curl of blond hair on his head, and the other blonde boy from earlier. "Val, these four have killed immortal beings who were pretty damn close to being gods. The buff one here is the Strong Arm Alchemist, Major Alex Armstrong." for some reason his shirt fell away at that moment and he started flexing. Ignoring this Ed continued, "This, "he said gesturing to the blonde woman, "is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, the best shot in central. This is Colonel Bastard, the Flame Alchemist, call him Mustang unless you want to be barbequed." Ed said, refering to the dark haired man next to Riza . "He is the reason I have no respect for the higher ups. Actually, Mustang, instead of me you should spar with her, it might be good for you. Val, think you can beat him?"

"Him, sure, he doesn't look to bad. Can I fight Armstrong while I'm at it too?"

"That good with you two," he asked Mustang and Armstrong. They both looked hesitant at fighting a girl, but nodded none the less. "Excellent, after that you could try against Olivier." Everyone visible paled. Not seeming to notice he introduced the final person, "This handsome fellow here, is my little brother. Al, would you like to introduce yourself, or shall I."

"I will, nii-san. Miss Cain, I am Alphonse Elric, the Armored Alchemist, Brother to the FullMetal Alchemist and constantly mistaken for him, or at least was until he disappeared."

"Al, I still haven't trusted her with that info. I will eventually, but not now. Now is not the time.

"Yes, nii-san, of course." Al said with a bow. "Though I will tell her the story later. And perhaps show some old pictures of us."

"Ed, why didn't you trust me with the info that you were from here?"

"You would have thought me crazy. Also, how long did it take you to admit yours?" he asked hypothetically.

"Entirely not the point, and who's is worse, yours or mine."

"Both." was all that was said.

"Okay, then. Fine. Anyone else to introduce, Skul?"

"Would you just choose a name to call me. It's kind of irritating when you switch between the two." Skulduggery whined, like the teen he was seen as.

"Fine, _Ed_, anyone to introduce."

Three more people walked towards them. One was older than the other two. All had dark hair. The older man was maybe thirty at the most. He was dressed in the army uniform like most of the others around them. He had two strands of hair that reached down to his yellow eyes. The other man appeared slightly more oriental with hair covering the left side of his face, with lavender eyes. The third was a young girl with her long hair in a multitude of braids, pulled into two pigtails.

"Edward, long time no see, eh?" said the short haired man, stepping forward after the others had stopped advancing.

"Hughes, I thought you were killed by Envy before I left." Ed said hugging the man. "I missed you. How are Elicia and Gracia?"

"We'll catch up later. For now, I believe these other two have requests to talk to you as well." he stepped back the other two stepped forward.

"Mei, thank you for my brother back and for my life." he said, crutching down and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Your welcome, and welcome home, Edward-sama." the young girl replied.

He drew away and stood, turning to the other man, "Ling, are you still stealing food from people. I'm not paying the bill this time." Ed said with a chuckle.

"But that is how royalty keeps their fortunes. Did you know that I am the king of Xing."

"Emperor Ling Yao. Val, can I threaten to shoot him?"

"It would be more impressive if you actually did, like with Guild." Val said with a laugh.

"Go ahead and try, FullMetal. Lets see how that works." Ling said as a black liquid spread over his skin. Valkyrie was reminded of the torment and immediately settled into a fighting position. It covered his face and huge white teeth were all that could be distinguished, along with his glowing eyes.

"Greed, I thought you were gone with Father. It's good to see you. Actually that might be a lie, but either way, it's good to see you."

"You too, man." it said in a voice deeper than that of Ling's. It held out a hand out, which Ed shook.

"Introductions, Edward. Or did you forget." Val said again.

"Yes, of course. This is the Sin, Greed. He is the ultimate shield. Greed, can I shoot you to prove the point?"

"Nice of you to ask permission, but yes, its been a while since it was tested out." Greed agreed.

Ed whipped out his gun and fired quickly.

They all hit and were deflected. "Thanks, that was a great idea, Ed."

"Your welcome. Next person is Mei. Mei could you come here, please." The young girl stepped forward and Ed crouched down next to her and wrapped her in a one armed hug. He then looked up at Valkyrie and said "Valkyrie, allow me to introduce one of the princesses of Xing."

"Miss Mei, may I ask your relation to Ling?"

"He is one of my half-brothers." Mei replied.

"One of? How many siblings do you have, if I dare say."

"The previous emperor of Xing had 43 children."

"wow, okay then." Valkyrie said rising to her feet. "Ed who was the man from before, the one you thought died?"

"Him? Oh right, I forgot to introduce him. Hughes, come back here, and put away those damned photos." the man came back looking kinda sad. "Cheer up, you can show her later, Lieutenant Colonel." Ed then leaned down to Valkyrie's ear "if he tries to show you pictures of his family, don't hesitate to burn them." he whispered, then straightened.

The final person from the threesome walked up and enveloped Ed in another hug. When he managed to extract himself he turned back to Val. "Val, this is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes. He is addicted to his family, and that's putting it mildly."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Valkyrie said, extending a hand, which he took. "Ed, why are you respecting him and not Mustang?" she said looking at him.

"Because Mustang is a bastard and Hughes isn't." he replied.

"Still hating your superiors, Ed?" Hughes said, unperturbed.

"Most, not all. He only respects you, it seems. And Miss Hawkeye over there." Valkyrie interrupted.

"Really? Aw, thanks. And as a treat, here's pictures of Elicia for you." Hughes said, holding out a picture to her. She remembered what Ed had told her and snapped her fingers, setting the image alight. Everyone stared. "Well, Colonel, looks like you have competition," someone said.

_**A/N: Well, here's this chapter. Now I need some help from the audience, I need a name for Valkyrie**_. _**Ed is FullMetal, Mustang is Flame, I need one for an elemental. Either PM or Review the idea. Also review your opinion of the story so far. Thanks. :P**_


	4. blah

this is not a chapter, i merely realized that people won't realize there's a new chapter if you switch the previous message fake-chap with an actual chap


	5. 4: History part 1

"Yes, he does, and he can see how much of a competition he has later. Now, however, anyone else to be introduced? No? Excellent. Well, I believe there are some fights to arrange, let's start."

"Wait, Nii-san, in equivalence, tell us the story of your side of the gate. Yours and that of Valkyrie."

"Usually, wouldn't that require more info from your side? But since hers and mine are a single story really, then no more is needed. Now, the question is, where to start?"

"How about starting at the beginning when you crossed the gate," Valkyrie suggested, "and informing me as to what the Gate is as well."

"Ah, yes, the Gate is the huge set of doors that you saw behind of truth in that great expanse of white when we crossed. The gate is opened when an alchemist attempts to preform a human transmutation and the transmutation rebounds. The rebound usually costs the alchemist his life, or something that is important to them. I'll explain later with the story of this side."

Valkyrie nodded in understanding and agreement. There were several nods and muttered understanding of the explanation of the Gate.

"After I gave my body and soul to the Truth in return for Al's" Ed nodded toward Al. "I was dropped in Munich, Germany. There I spent several years working with Alphonse Heiderich on rocketry for the government. I was shortly recruited into the arm to fight against Mevolant." he then turned away so that the rest of the crowd could hear better since Valkyrie already knew this story, and how horrible it was.

"Before I continue, however, Valkyrie, I believe you are in need of a chair. The last time you heard this you feinted." he said clapping.

"If you wouldn't mind. Also, I was twelve and you were a skeleton. And I would prefer that you didn't clap at the humor."

"That may be true," he retorted, touching his hands to the ground and creating a pair of elaborately carved chairs. "You still feinted though, and I wasn't clapping for you."

Al laughed to himself, but all could hear. "You still haven't lost your touch, nii-san."

She merely stared at him and the chairs.

"Not this again," he mutters "this is really like the first time we met. Your staring at me again."

"What was that," she said, ignoring him. "You never did that before and you told me the earth power was used as a last resort."

"I do recall saying that, but this wasn't the earth power, this is alchemy. I shall have Al fill you in on it later, if he agrees?" he questioned Al.

"Of course, Nii-san."

"Thank you, and sit, Val, you look like your going to feint again."

She sat without argument and Ed continued his story, taking the other chair. "We fought this little war of ours, this secret war, and finally our side started to win. When the other side looked like it was about to fall, Mevolant called for one last, desperate strike, against all the leaders on our side. I went up against his right-hand man, Serpine, who had laid out a wickedly exquisite trap. I didn't suspect a thing until it was too late. So I died." Everyone, except Valkyrie, gasped in horror, Al looked like he was going to cry again. Armstrong had tears streaming down his face.

Who would have thought that such a macho man could be such a cry baby. "Edward Elric, you have such a sad story" he said sobbing, and crushing Ed in a hug.

Ed extracted himself from the hug and moved away. Suddenly he stopped and turned to Mustang. "Colonel, could you slick back your hair for a moment, I need to check something." he suddenly requested.

"Whatever, FullMetal." he said, slicking his hair back.

"Recognize him now," he asked Valkyrie, as if testing her. She jumped in surprise and conjured a flame in her hand.

"It's not Serpine, Val, he's dead. We already got our revenge for our families. Serpine and Mustang are two different people. The only thing they have in common is their looks, and possibly a hatred fo me."

At the mention of 'revenging family' they were both being crushed in an Armstrong hug. He was bawling his eyes out again.

They extracted themselves once again and Al came forward, slightly confused. "Nii-san, what do you mean, 'revenge for your families.'? What family did you lose?" he questioned softly.

Valkyrie came to Ed's rescue, knowing it was a touchy subject. "Ed lost his wife and child. I lost my favorite uncle."

"I am sorry for your lose, Valkyrie-san," Al said, bowing his head.

Before Valkyrie could respond however, there was a flash of light as it reflected off of something soaring through the air and then Ed was lying on the ground, rubbing his head. There was a wrench next to his foot. There was another flash and Valkyrie threw up a barrier of air against the onslaught of wrenches.

She turned, keeping the barrier up, to see who the assailant was and could only gape. The person in front of her was all to familiar. Remembering the Remnant inside of her, Val conjured another flame.

It was Tanith, dressed in a mini-skirt and tank top instead of her usual leather, but it was definitely her. 'Tanith' stopped her advance and retreated slightly. Valkyrie didn't relax.

Ed looked up at the sound of Valkyrie clicking her fingers to summon a flame. He looked up to see who the attacker was and rushed forward to console his partner. He didn't reach her, instead he ran into the barrier she had put up.

"Valkyrie," he called, rapping his knuckles on the wall of air, "would you please relax and let us explain. Al, go to her and be prepared to create a barrier of your own."

Valkyrie snapped out of her trance and dropped both the barrier and the flame. All walked over to 'Tanith'.

"Who are those two ?" she asked gesturing to Ed and Val.

Deciding that Valkyrie wasn't going to attack Ed stepped forward. "This is my partner, Detective Valkyrie Cain. And I, well. You don't need my name." Ed said gesturing to Valkyrie, then shrugging.

"And why don't I need to know your name?" she questioned angrily, raising another wrench.

"Because," he said flinching, "you already know me. And you should recognize this," he explained, removing his shirt, revealing the metal arm once again.

She stood staring in shock. And then she burst into tears. Ed ran forward and Al pulled her into a hug. Ed tried to comfort her, and she switched and clung to him.

Valkyrie just stood there, unsure of what to do. Several minutes later, the girl calmed down enough to allow Ed to escape, but he didn't move far enough away as to abandon her where she stood.

"Valkyrie, I believe there is another set of introductions to be made. So could you come here please. She won't attack unless provoked. And she's not Tanith." Ed called over to the immobile Valkyrie.

She woke from another trance and walked over to the trio, but slowly as not to scare the poor girl. Once she had reached the group Ed continued. "Valkyrie, this is miss Winry Rockbell, my automail mechanic. She was a childhood friend of mine." Upon closer inspection, Valkyrie realized it really wasn't Tanith. Tanith was more muscular than this girl.

He then switched to Winry, "Winry, this is my partner, Valkyrie. She knows absolutely nothing of Alchemy."

This earned his a wrench to the head. But not from Winry. No, this wrench was from said partner, Valkyrie Cain. "And why would I need it to beat you. It never stopped me from beating you before."

"You never beat me before." he combated, rubbing his head.

"That would be because you couldn't die."

"Neither could you."

The crowd stared on in confusion. How could neither of them die? Were they Homonculi?

"This is getting us nowhere. How about we continue with our story, unless there are other ideas?"

_**A/N: Well there's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Now some announcements. There is a poll on my profile. If you filled it out, that would be most helpful. Also, if there is anyone reading this, there is now a facebook page for me as a writer and there will be updates and funny pictures**_. _**Just look up Pleasant Trouble, if your interested. On the facebook page there will also be requests for help in writing the stories when I get writers block. **_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading R+R**_

ps. does anyone actually read these?


End file.
